Time
Unspeakables working in the Time division must have excellent longterm and short term memory as well as exceptional cognitive reasoning skills. This is, perhaps, the most cerebral of all the divisions of the Department of Mysteries. The Unspeakables here concern themselves with the inner workings of time, how it may or may not be affected and what the impact of such tampering has. One must be very psychologically stable to endure the experimentation with time itself. There are those who have been driven irreparably insane from their work in the Time division previously and this is part of the reason such extensive psychological profiling is now done in the interview portion of the application process. The creators of the Time Turner were employees of this division at the time of creation. As such, all time turners are held within the Time division of the Department of Mysteries and they oversee all regulation of their use. This division does, however, have other devices made and in the process of being made which allow for travel along the timeline in other manners. They are working on being able to travel into the future and whether or not it is possible to pop in and out of the timeline much like one can pop in and out of space via apparation. Some of the things Unspeakables are studying in this division: • The time continuity line • Spacetime • If one can go back into time, into a past version of the present which is currently the present, can one go into the future? • If our past was one our present is our present currently the past to the present we are living in the future? • Does all time exist concurrently? • What is the impact of changing a past event? • What would be the effect on our present if something was changed in the future? • If future travel is possible should it be forbidden? • Can time end? • How did time start? • Is it possible to freeze all time? • Is it possible to selectively freeze time? • Can going into the past to change events in order to make the present more favourable be used? • Will time continue on indefinitely even if all life ends? • What propels time onward? • If all time exists concurrently is there no end and no beginning? • Is time a loop? Will it actually repeat itself? • If one thing is changed and produces and unfavourable event is it easier to try to tamper with that event or go into the past to stop the initial tampering? • What is the psychological effect of meeting oneself from another part of the timeline? • What is the effect on the timeline when a person ceases to exist in one area of time but has two of themself in another area of time? • Is it possible to break the timeline irreparably? • Can we tear time apart? • If time is injured will we cease to exist? • Just how far back into the past can we travel? • Is it possible to travel into the past and return to the present time one left without having to live through all the time in between those two points on the timeline? Department of Mysteries: Death | Love | Space | Thought | Time | Non-Official Cover Operatives Category: Department of Mysteries Category: Unspeakables